Tempête dans un verre d'eau
by Wynhilde
Summary: Drago a longtemps cru que le problème avec Potter, c'était qu'il était un Gryffondor et un traître à son sang. Mais en fait, le truc le plus horripilant chez Potter, c'est pas ça. C'est ses cheveux. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Note : **Ceci est la traduction de _Storm in a Teacup_ de Faithwood, que je publie bien sûr avec sa permission.

Encore une fois, un grand merci à Via pour sa relecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Tout arriva parce que Potter était visiblement incapable d'aller chez le coiffeur. Ses cheveux avaient toujours été en désordre, mais ces temps-ci les mèches d'un noir de jais partaient vraiment dans tous les sens. Elles s'enroulaient autour de ses oreilles, effleuraient ses joues, et elles lui auraient sûrement crevé les yeux s'il n'avait pas eu des lunettes pour les protéger.

Drago se sentait chatouillé par procuration quand ces satanées mèches s'attaquaient au visage de Potter.

Potter, par contre, avait l'air de se moquer totalement de l'état abominable de ses cheveux. C'était rare qu'il se donne la peine de repousser une mèche, et il ne se fatiguait pas à répéter le mouvement quand les boucles insolentes revenaient aussitôt de là où il les avait enlevées.

Il y avait une mèche particulièrement têtue qui venait toujours chatouiller sa joue droite. Elle ressortait, plus longue que le reste, et était l'une des rares qui avait le pouvoir d'attirer les foudres de Potter. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait la dompter en tirant dessus comme il le faisait.

Un jour, Drago en était sûr, il perdrait patience et ferait disparaître par magie cet amas chaotique de la tête de Potter.

Si on voulait être totalement honnête, ce n'était pas juste les cheveux. Les masses idolâtres qui faisaient montre de qualités de pâmoison et de laudation jusqu'alors inégalées étaient également responsables.

Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de dresser un parallèle : les élèves de Poudlard étaient dans une large mesure similaires aux cheveux de Potter. Une grosse masse chaotique qui essayait de s'emparer de petits morceaux du grand Harry Potter.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils lui couraient après, pas exactement, mais c'était juste parce que Potter avait appris à ses dépens à ne pas courir. Mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui avait quelque chose à dire à Potter, quelque chose à lui montrer, quelque chose à lui donner. Ils l'arrêtaient dans les couloirs pour lui serrer la main et lui donner du chocolat, pour lui demander des trucs quant aux sortilèges défensifs, pour lui parler du temps et s'il risquait de pleuvoir le weekend prochain, et, en parlant du weekend prochain, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et, oh, est-ce-que-tu-y-vas-avec-quelqu'un-Harry-ou-bien-tu-veux-bien-y-aller-avec-moi ?

Potter souriait, secouait la tête, et s'en allait pour disparaître presqu'aussitôt, aussi mystérieusement qu'un fantôme, mais sans aucun doute avec l'aide de sa cape d'invisibilité.

Où est-ce que Potter allait quand il disparaissait, personne ne le savait. Sauf peut-être Granger et Weasley, mais ils ne voulaient rien dire.

La théorie la plus populaire était que Potter allait sauter une fille qui avait oh tellement-de-la-chance. S'il passait vraiment des heures par jour à baiser, ça expliquait au moins l'état de ses cheveux.

Personne ne pouvait reprocher sa curiosité à Drago. Tout le monde était curieux. Mais tout le monde ne connaissait pas les passages secrets de Poudlard aussi bien que la personne qui avait passé une année complète à chercher un moyen de faire rentrer les Mangemorts dans le château.

Même s'il n'était pas fier de la façon dont il avait acquis cette connaissance, Drago fut bien content de l'avoir quand il finit par trouver la cachette de Potter.

Ce n'était pas une découverte révolutionnaire. Il trouva Potter dans un couloir étroit du quatrième étage, assis par terre dans une petite alcôve qui était brillamment éclairée par une haute fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac. Il était seul et avait l'air de travailler. Il n'était clairement pas en train de baiser.

Il releva la tête quand Drago s'avança et puis cligna des yeux, deux fois. Une mèche de cheveux était en train de chatouiller sa joue droite, comme il se devait.

« Désolé, se dépêcha de dire Drago avant que Potter ne se fasse des idées. Je ne savais pas que cet endroit était occupé.

— Je… »

De l'encre goutta de sa plume et tacha le parchemin jauni. Pour ce que Drago en voyait, à part quelques autres taches noir, le parchemin était vierge.

« Je ne savais pas que cet endroit était connu. Est-ce que c'est… »

Un sourire hésitant étira les lèvres de Potter.

« Est-ce que c'est ton coin, ou bien ? »

Drago était venu là une seule fois auparavant, il y avait presque deux ans de cela. Il haussa les épaules.

« De temps en temps. »

Il rendit son sourire à Potter.

« Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je me trouverai un autre coin. »

Il commença à se retourner, comme s'il s'apprêtait à partir. Potter se remit sur ses pieds.

« Non ! Je ne savais pas ! Je n'ai jamais vu personne ici, alors j'ai pensé… »

Il fourra son parchemin dans son sac et se pencha pour ramasser ses livres.

« Je m'en vais. »

Et ça résumait parfaitement tous les contacts que Drago avait eus avec Potter depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard pour terminer leur éducation. Comme si il y avait une sorte de pacte tacite qui les obligeait à être toujours plus poli l'un que l'autre.  
Drago n'avait pas l'intention de perdre cette manche.

« Vraiment, Potter, ce n'est pas la peine. Tu es en train de travailler. Je suis juste venu ici pour contempler les murs vides et broyer du noir. »

Potter rit. Il avait déjà rangé toutes ses affaires.

« J'avais vraiment l'air de travailler ? C'est génial. Parce que je faisais semblant, juste au cas où Hermione arrive.

— Je vois. Alors tu faisais quoi, tu te branlais ? »

Potter toussa brièvement ; il n'avait pas dû s'attendre à ça.

« Heu, non. Ça aurait été gênant si…

— Hermione était arrivée », finit Drago pour lui.

Il repassa cette phrase dans sa tête et se corrigea aussitôt :

« Granger, je veux dire. »

Ça n'était vraiment pas bon de juste répéter les mots de quelqu'un d'autre comme ça ; il ne pouvait pas appeler Granger « Hermione » comme ça, comme s'ils étaient ou voulaient devenir amis.

Potter avait l'air de faire de gros efforts pour ne pas trop rire. Ses joues étaient rouges. Maintenant, il allait probablement aller dire à tout le monde qu'il savait que Drago appelait Granger « Hermione » dans sa tête, et que peut-être il était secrètement amoureux d'elle.

Les cheveux de Potter débordaient d'énergie, visiblement en mode attaque ; une mèche s'était même faufilée sous les lunettes de Potter et le faisait cligner des yeux sans arrêt.

Il fallait que Drago parte maintenant avant qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide. Comme jeter un maléfice qui rendrait Potter chauve, ou pire, aller jusqu'à lui pour libérer son visage en capturant ces satanés cheveux dans ses mains.

« Cet endroit n'a pas de valeur sentimentale pour moi, Potter, dit-il. Tu peux en faire ton coin à toi. »

Il se retourna et se dépêcha de partir avant que Potter ne puisse protester.

Plus tard, Drago se fit la réflexion que ce couloir étroit et cette petite alcôve bien éclairée étaient un endroit parfait pour travailler en paix. Il était peu probable que Potter y revienne maintenant que sa solitude avait été souillée par la présence de Drago, donc il n'y avait rien qui l'empêchait d'en faire son coin à révisions maintenant.

Il y retourna le lendemain, équipé de livres, parchemins et plumes. Il s'assit les jambes croisées à même le sol et fit apparaître et léviter une planche de bois pour lui servir de bureau. Elle était un peu flageolante et commençait à faire des petits bonds si Drago réfléchissait trop longtemps à ce qu'il voulait écrire, mais il parvint à bien avancer sur son devoir de métamorphose avant que Potter ne se montre. Ou plutôt qu'il fasse irruption en sortant d'une tapisserie. Il était rouge et haletant, et en partie invisible. La tête, la poitrine et une main, c'était tout ce que Drago pouvait voir de lui.

« Comment ça se fait, dit Drago quand Potter l'aperçut, que tu peux tenir tête à un Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais que tu t'enfuies en courant quand une petite fille veut te donner du chocolat ? »

Potter était visiblement assez perturbé pour essayer de chasser ses cheveux de son visage. Cela donna à Drago l'impression d'être spécial.

« Je croyais que tu ne venais pas souvent ici. »

Drago hocha la tête.

« Il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui est un jour à pas souvent. »

Visiblement, Potter n'avait pas envie de jouer les polis aujourd'hui.

« Puisque c'est comme ça. »

Il se battit avec sa cape d'invisibilité, essayant de la remettre sur ses épaules.

« Ne sois pas absurde, Potter. Il y a plein de place ici, et je travaille sur mon essai dans un silence absolu. Si tu n'es vraiment pas venu ici pour te branler, tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir et sortir tes bouquins. Je promets de ne pas te donner de chocolat. Ni de te parler. En fait, je ferai comme si tu n'étais pas là. »

Potter tira sur sa cape et puis s'interrompit pour regarder Drago dans les yeux.

« Je suis venu ici pour me branler », dit-il finalement.

Mais il avança jusqu'à l'alcôve au lieu de partir. Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil circonspect tandis qu'il se laissait glisser dans le coin opposé de l'alcôve.

« Si tu la sors devant moi, Potter, je te balance un maléfice.

— Je vais essayer de me contenir. »

Potter fourra la cape scintillante dans son sac à dos. Et puis il sortit son devoir de métamorphose.

« Je suppose que tu ne me laisseras pas copier ton devoir de Métamoprhose ?

— Mais si bien sûr, répondit Drago. »

Il apprécia la façon dont les sourcils de Potter se soulevèrent.

« Je veux un Gallion par phrase. »

Cela tira un rire à Potter. Un rire qui illumina son visage, ses dents ressortant plus blanches, ses yeux plus verts, ses joues plus roses. La mèche bien connue vint frapper sa joue droite. Drago la fixa d'un air mauvais.  
Potter sortit une plume en secouant la tête.

« Est-ce que tu me ferais au moins un bureau qui lévite comme le tien ? »

Drago essaya de trouver une excuse pour ne pas le faire, mais sa main avait déjà sorti sa baguette.

« Si ça te fait taire », dit-il en faisant apparaître une planche pour Potter.

Potter se tut effectivement et Drago retourna à son essai. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer la présence de Potter et ne pas regarder vers lui.

« C'est encore une fois un jour à pas souvent ? demanda Potter le lendemain en trouvant Drago dans l'alcôve.

— J'ai changé d'avis, dit Drago. C'est mon coin et j'aimerais le garder. »

Potter soupira et commença à faire demi-tour.

« Tu peux rester, se dépêcha d'ajouter Drago. Tant que tu te tais et que tu ne te lamentes pas sur le fait que je sois là. »

_Et que tu te coupes les cheveux._ Il garda ce point sous silence.  
Potter l'observa quelques instant.

« Tu ne viens pas ici pour être seul ?

— Je viens ici pour ne pas me sentir observé sans arrêt. Je suppose que tu ne vas pas passer ton temps à me fixer. »

Il y avait comme une pointe d'amertume dans la dernière phrase. Drago espérait que Potter ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Potter hocha la tête et détourna le regard comme pour démontrer qu'en effet il ne comptait pas passer son temps à fixer Drago. Il reprit la même place que la veille et, sans dire mot, Drago fit apparaître un bureau flottant pour lui.

Potter était étonnamment agréable comme compagnon de travail. Il était très silencieux ; il ne faisait pas des drôles de bruit avec sa bouche comme Goyle, ne passait pas son temps à soupirer et renifler comme Pansy, ou à tapoter avec ses doigts et battre la mesure avec sa jambe comme Blaise.

Il avait tendance à rêvasser et à partir très loin, fixant son parchemin sans le voir, les yeux grands ouverts et les lèvres pincées. Parfois, il avait l'air bizarrement vulnérable dans ces moments-là, et d'autres fois il avait l'air en colère, empli d'une rage aussi intense que le jour où il avait mis à bas Voldemort avec la baguette de Drago.

Drago n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui lui passait par la tête dans ces moments-là. Même si, paradoxalement, il brûlait d'envie de lui demander. Il avait essayé de le faire, plusieurs fois, au moins une fois par séance de travail.

Mais la question qu'il voulait poser, « A quoi tu penses ? » se transformait en quelque chose de trivial avant d'atteindre ses lèvres.

« Tu aurais une plume pour moi ? demanda-t-il une fois. »

Le regard de Potter était si intense qu'il eut l'impression d'être en feu quand il releva la tête vers lui.

« Ouais », dit Potter en sortant une plume de son sac.

Leurs mains se touchèrent quand Potter lui passa la plume.  
Il se trouva que c'était une plume de merde. Elle rendait l'écriture de Drago inégale et tremblante.

« Le nouveau prof de Métamorphose est un troll pour nous faire écrire ça », déclara Drago une autre fois.

Potter cligna des yeux et puis secoua la tête.

« N'insulte pas les trolls. Ils sont vachement plus cools que ça. Ils ont des grosses massues bien épaisses. Je parie que la massue de Tam est toute petite.

— Alors tu les aimes grosses et bien épaisses ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Drago.

— Comme tout le monde, non ? »

Potter sourit et retourna à son devoir.

Drago passa le reste de la journée à penser à des grosses massues bien épaisses.

« Je ferai ton devoir de Potions si tu fais mon devoir de Défense », proposa Drago un jour.

Potter eut l'air enchanté. Il repoussa même cette idiote de mèche qui s'accrochait à sa joue, comme s'il avait deviné à quel point elle agaçait Drago.

Une semaine après qu'ils aient tous les deux décroché de très bonnes notes pour leurs essais respectifs, Potter arriva à l'alcôve l'air extrêmement agité et des couleurs aux joues. Il gigotait et tapotait son parchemin de sa plume, si bien que Drago perdit patience.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? »

Potter leva la tête et le fixa si longtemps que Drago eut le temps de penser à quinze adjectifs différents pour décrire le vert de ses yeux.  
Et puis Potter dit :

« Je suis gay. »

Et Drago ne dit rien du tout, parce qu'il était trop occupé à se demander s'il devait ou non se jeter un sort de Récuroreilles. Ou bien un sort de silence sur Potter.

« J'aime les mecs », reprit Potter.

L'absence de réaction de Drago avait dû lui donner l'envie de clarifier les choses.

« Je veux coucher avec des mecs, ajouta-t-il. Enfin, pas tous. Juste quelques-uns. Enfin, j'aurais rien contre coucher avec quelques filles aussi. Surtout celles qui sont musclées. Ou qui ont une grande gueule et sont marrantes. Mais surtout des mecs. J'y pense beaucoup. J'y pense trop, en fait. »

Drago retrouva sa voix. Il avait dû la perdre dans les tréfonds de son estomac car elle revint en une sorte de murmure éraillé.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

Potter le fixait toujours avec de grands yeux.

« Parce qu'il faut que je le dise à quelqu'un. Ça me rend dingue. Et puis ben… ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais le dire à quelqu'un, hein ? »

Drago n'avait jamais aimé qu'on lui dise ce qu'il pouvait faire et ne pas faire.

« Bien sûr que si, protesta-t-il.

— Bon, oui, j'imagine. Mais personne ne te croira. Tout le monde pensera juste que tu inventes des trucs pour être méchant. »

Ça faisait mal. C'était vrai, bien sûr, mais ça faisait mal quand même. Potter avait dû s'en rendre compte.

« Je suis désolé. C'était méchant. Parfois, je sais pas comment faire pour pas être méchant avec toi.

— Je comprends, dit Drago. C'est une attitude tout à fait normale pour une grosse tafiole. »

Le sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres de Potter était hésitant.

« Tu me taquines, hein ? J'arrive jamais à savoir.

— Je suis toujours parfaitement sérieux et je ne taquine jamais personne, rétorqua Drago. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, fantasme sur des mecs si tu veux, mais en silence. J'ai un essai à écrire. »

Potter rit, un petit son presque inaudible. Drago le fit taire en faisant apparaître une planche-bureau qui lui vola en plein dans la poitrine.

Le silence régna après ça, mais Drago eut du mal à avancer sur son essai. L'alcôve semblait manquer d'air et sa vision était comme floue.

C'était difficile de ne pas imaginer à quoi Potter était en train de penser.

Quatre jours plus tard, Potter fixait son devoir de Sortilèges d'un air accusateur, comme s'il lui avait ordonné de s'écrire tout seul mais que le devoir refusait avec entêtement. Un fin rayon de lumière déclinante illuminait son visage ; le soleil couchant mettait du rose à ses joues et asséchait ses lèvres. Il n'arrêtait pas de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure pour la relâcher quelques secondes plus tard. A chaque fois, elle avait l'air plus pleine et plus rouge. Une mèche noire était en train de se glisser vers l'arrête de son nez.

« Est-ce que tu l'as dit à tes amis ? » demanda Drago.

Potter releva la tête assez brusquement pour que la mèche vole vers l'arrière de son visage et doive se contenter de chatouiller son sourcil.

« Dit que je n'avais pas écrit mon merveilleux devoir de Potions ? Bien sûr que non. Hermione est tellement jalouse. Elle m'a accusé d'avoir triché de nouveau, mais elle n'a pas de preuve.

— Dit que tu voulais coucher avec des mecs, abruti. »

Un sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres.

« Ce devoir était assez merveilleux, il faut dire. »

Il cligna des yeux.

« Attends. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, elle t'a accusé d'avoir triché _de nouveau_. Tricher en Potions. Tu l'as déjà fait ? Oh. Oh ! En sixième année ! Je le savais. »

Le bureau lévitant de Potter se mit à tressauter. Une petite tape de sa plume sur le parchemin le fit s'arrêter.

« Non, certainement pas.

— Non quoi ? Non, tu n'as pas triché ? Non, tu ne leur as pas dit que tu étais gay ?

— Les deux.

— Pourquoi ? »

Potter secoua la tête tristement.

« Parce que c'est pas bien de tricher.

— Potter.

— Et puis, je ne faisais que suivre d'autres consignes. Ce n'est pas de la triche, techniquement.

— Potter, je faisais allusion à ton désir récent de coucher avec des mecs. »

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Tu suivais les consignes de qui, alors ?

— Ce n'est pas vraiment récent. J'ai déjà eu des fantasmes sur des mecs avant. »

Potter sembla ailleurs l'espace d'un moment – il était probablement en train de suivre un fantasme totalement inapproprié juste là devant Drago – et puis il cligna des yeux et ajouta :

« C'étaient les consignes de Rogue.

— Rogue t'a donné des consignes pour que tu fantasmes sur des mecs ? »

La grimace de Potter délogea la mèche qui s'accrochait à son sourcil. Elle glissa plus bas et manqua lui crever un œil. Voilà qui lui apprendrait à grimacer. Il sauva son œil en secouant la tête.

« J'avais un vieux livre de Potions rempli des consignes de Rogue et je les ai suivies. C'est pour ça que j'étais meilleur en Potions en sixième année.

— Rogue n'était pas prof de Potions en sixième année », fit remarquer Drago, distrait.

Il y avait des choses plus importantes qui occupaient son esprit. Il prit un air nonchalant et demanda :

« Alors sur qui tu fantasmais, à l'époque ?

— Ginny Weasley. »

Potter le regardait par en-dessous, en souriant.

« Et non, c'était pas notre prof. C'était ça le truc. J'ai ignoré Slughorn et j'ai utilisé le vieux livre de Rogue en suivant les instructions qu'il avait notées dans la marge.

— Ginny Weasley n'est pas un mec. Et tu réalises, Potter, que tu avais eu les instructions de Rogue à ta disposition pendant cinq ans avant ça. Comment ça se fait que ça ne t'aidait pas à l'époque ?

— Je ne savais pas que le livre était à lui. Peut-être que ça a joué. Je supportais pas de devoir suivre ses conseils. Et tu m'as demandé sur qui je fantasmais à l'époque. Ben c'était Ginny. Mais c'était il y a deux ans de ça. J'ai eu d'autres fantasmes entretemps.

— Alors quoi ? Un élève ? Un prof ? Une star du Quidditch ? »

C'était probablement Viktor Krum. Tout le monde fantasmait sur Viktor Krum.

« Le tout.

— Ton esprit est terriblement porté sur la chose.

— Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ?

— Pour tout dire, mon esprit à moi est extrêmement monogame.

— Oh, alors qui est l'heureux/se élu-e de tes fantasmes ? »

Drago dut y réfléchir.

« Une espèce de truc flou, mal défini, décida-t-il. Qui suce bien. »

Potter rit. C'était plutôt drôle. Et tristement vrai. Drago craignait de ne manquer d'imagination – en ce qui concernait les aspects visuels, en tout cas. Cela dit, il aimait bien son être flou et indéfini. Lui donner un visage le rendrait réel. Et le réel avait tendance à conduire à des déceptions spectaculaires.

« Tu devrais leur dire, déclara-t-il.

— A propos de ton truc flou qui suce bien ?

— Franchement. De quoi tu as peur, au juste ? Est-ce que Granger et Weasley n'étaient pas décidés à mourir pour toi ? Tu arrêtes pas de le répéter dans toutes tes interviews. »

Et merde.

« Tu lis mes interviews ? »

Bien sûr. Bien sûr, il fallait que Potter se concentre là-dessus.

« Souvent. A voix haute et en public, de ma voix la plus dramatique et en faisant des grands gestes pour bien appuyer où il faut. C'est le clou de la soirée, tous les samedis dans la salle commune de Serpentard. »

Le rire de Potter n'était pas bruyant, mais il était si puissant que ses épaules en tressautaient. Une drôle de chaleur emplit la poitrine de Drago. Potter le trouvait drôle.

« Je sais, finit par dire Potter quand il se calma. Et je sais exactement comment ils réagiront. Hermione sera super encourageante et me dira que c'est ok, et insinuera sans doute qu'elle le savait depuis toujours, même si ce n'est pas le cas. Et Ron me donnera une tape dans le dos et sera très, très embarrassé. Et puis il essayera de me caser avec Charlie. Il arrête pas de dire que Charlie est gay. Tout le monde dit ça, en fait. »

Charlie était probablement l'un des frères Weasley. Il y en avait tellement.

« Charlie, c'est celui qui a des cicatrices partout ? Ou celui à qui il manque une oreille ? Ou celui avec les lunettes ?

— Heu, non. C'est le musclé. Celui avec les dragons.

— Ah. »

Le musclé. Avec les dragons.

« Mieux vaut ne rien dire, alors. Tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans une histoire avec des dragons. C'est pas très gentil comme bestiole.

— Je leur dirai, un jour, dit Potter, parce que bien sûr il n'avait pas peur des dragons. C'est juste… Ces temps-ci, on s'assoit ensemble dans la salle commune et Ron et Hermione parlent de ce qu'ils feront après l'école, de où est-ce qu'ils vivront. Les conversations les plus normales qu'on puisse imaginer. Ils sont en train de réfléchir à leurs vies, et pour la première fois depuis des années ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter pour moi. Je crois que c'est juste pas le bon moment pour parler de ça.

— Je vois. Tu te sens coupable parce que toi et tes problèmes avez été le sujet principal de conversation toutes ces années, et tu as décidé de ne pas ennuyer tes amis avec ça une nouvelle fois. Mais en même temps, ça te manque vraiment, du coup tu as décidé que tu viendrais me pleurnicher dessus à la place. »

Le pied de Potter tressaillit, comme s'il avait voulu donner un coup à Drago mais qu'il se retenait.

« T'es vraiment un trou du cul, tu sais ça ? »

Drago ne put se retenir de rire.

« Ça devrait te plaire alors. »

Potter lui jeta un regard mauvais mais laissa vite tomber.

« C'est toi qui as lancé cette conversation. Je m'occupais de mes affaires, je ne te dérangeais pas. »

Ce n'était pas vrai. Potter le dérangeait. Avec ses cheveux et ses lèvres et son visage ensoleillé.

« C'était une question innocente, dit Drago. Pas une invitation à me livrer tous tes petits problèmes. Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais commencer à vendre mes badges « Je soutiens Potty la Pédale » ou pas. Il ne manque que mon feu vert pour les produire en masse. »

Potter avait l'air de ne pas savoir s'il devait rire ou lui envoyer un maléfice.

« Tu blagues. Hein ?

— Absolument pas. C'est les mêmes badges qu'avant. Sauf qu'au lieu de dire « Potter pue » quand on appuie dessus, maintenant ils disent « Potter est un enculé ». Malin, hein ? »

Les protestations indignées auxquelles Drago s'attendaient n'eurent pas lieu. Potter ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais soudain, inexplicablement, il rougit. Il baissa les yeux vers ses devoirs et secoua la tête.

« Tu blagues », dit-il sans regarder Drago.

Son visage resta rouge vif pour au moins une demi-heure supplémentaire.

Drago trouvait ça dur de se concentrer sur son essai. Sa planche-bureau n'arrêtait pas de tressaillir. Potter était juste assis là, la tête sûrement pleine d'idées qui… Bref. Ça empêchait vraiment de rester concentré.

Cette nuit-là, Drago repensa beaucoup à leur conversation. Il décida qu'elle avait été inepte et ridicule, que ses répliques manquaient de mordant et n'étaient pas assez drôles, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rejouer des morceaux dans sa tête avec une certaine satisfaction.

Drago était de fort bonne humeur en ce samedi matin. Il s'était levé plus tôt que d'habitude et était descendu au terrain, espérant y croiser Potter pour son vol matinal. Ses doigts faisaient mumuse avec un badge dans sa poche. Il l'avait enchanté la veille et comptait l'offrir à Potter comme preuve qu'il n'avait pas menti. Soit Potter serait horrifié, soit il serait mort de rire. Les deux possibilités étaient aussi prometteuses l'une que l'autre.

Effectivement, Potter était déjà là à faire le tour du terrain sur son Eclair de Feu. Il n'était pas seul, par contre. Le temps était chaud et le ciel était dégagé, et pas mal d'autres joueurs étaient là, à se faire des passes de Quidditch. Des élèves les encourageaient depuis les gradins.

Drago faillit faire demi-tour et partir, mais Potter le repéra et tourna son balai droit sur lui. Il atteignit Drago en quelques secondes et se mit à flotter à moins d'un mètre de lui, en souriant comme s'il était bourré.

« J'espère que c'est un Vifdor que tu as dans la main, Malefoy », dit-il en guise de bonjour.

Son visage était rouge et en sueur. Il devait avoir passé une bonne heure à faire des loopings et des figures compliquées pour se la péter.

« Lâche-le si tu l'oses et on verra qui de nous deux l'attrapera. »

Les doigts de Drago se resserrèrent autour du badge ; il aurait voulu que ce soit un Vifdor. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la proposition de Potter. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de passer du temps ensemble en dehors de leur alcôve.

« Ce n'est pas un Vif, désolé. »

Potter regarda autour de lui.

« Peut-être qu'on peut en piquer un à quelqu'un.

— Je n'ai même pas mon balai avec moi, Potter.

— Ce qui est bizarre, si tu veux mon avis. »

Potter sauta de son balai et il se rapprocha. Une vague d'air chaud semblait l'entourer et vouloir venir s'enrouler autour du corps de Drago.

« Je voulais juste…

— Avoir un petit tête-à-tête avec moi ? »

Potter eut un sourire entendu. Il se rapprocha encore et baissa la voix :

« Admets-le. »

Son haleine chaude chatouilla la joue de Drago.  
La poitrine de Drago lui faisait mal. Son cœur avait perdu son rythme régulier et battait maintenant trop lentement mais erratiquement.

« Harry ! » gueula quelqu'un.

Ça aurait pu être la voix de Weasley.

« On va prendre le petit-déj ! Tu viens ? »

Potter se retourna et plissa les yeux dans la direction de Weasley. Drago prit une inspiration rapide.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. J'arrive ! » cria Potter.

Et puis il se retourna vers Drago et pencha la tête de côté.

« A moins que tu aies changé d'avis. »

Potter était si près, si chaud. On aurait dit que ses yeux reflétaient le soleil.

Mais il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas. Un truc avec ce moment, avec le monde autour d'eux, avec Potter. La façon dont il regardait Drago, son sourire, son visage rougi. Ses cheveux. Ses putain de cheveux ridicules que le vent avait encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude et qui lui mangeaient littéralement la moitié du visage. Potter ressortait trop, il était trop vif dans un monde terne.

Drago secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

« Très bien alors, fit Potter avec un soupir exagéré. Tu sais pas ce que tu perds. »

Il se retourna.

« Attends ! » le rappela Drago sans savoir pourquoi.

Quelque chose d'important s'était passé et Drago n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Potter avait brisé cet instant trop tôt ; il ne pouvait pas juste partir comme ça.

« Quoi ? »

Potter essaya de repousser quelques mèches de son visage. En vain. La longue, là, la plus énervante, s'accrochait toujours à sa joue. Drago ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il ne pouvait juste plus le supporter.

Il sortit sa baguette.

Potter cligna des yeux :

« Heu, tu comptes me jeter un maléfice ? »

Il semblait déconcerté mais il souriait toujours.

« Non, dit Drago. C'est un truc important. Fais-moi confiance. Ne bouge pas. »

Potter obéit.

Un petit sortilège d'évaporation, et cette fichue mèche disparaîtrait pour toujours. Il pourrait en raccourcir quelques autres aussi. Potter devrait lui être reconnaissant. Drago se concentra sur sa joue. La peau en était rose et la rougeur de Potter s'étendait vers le bas, jusqu'à son col, disparaissant sous sa chemise, et qui sait jusqu'où elle allait.

« Evanesco », chuchota Drago.

Un éclair brillant sortit de sa baguette, mais la mèche était toujours là. Drago n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Les cheveux de Potter n'avaient pas bougé ; ses vêtements, par contre, avaient disparu.

Quelqu'un cria au loin. Des petits hoquets choqués, des cris, des rires et des sifflements retentirent tout autour d'eux. Les yeux de Potter étaient si grands. Il se tenait nu au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, la baguette de Drago pointée sur lui.

Le brouhaha se fit plus fort et les gens commençaient à courir vers eux, mais Potter se tenait juste là, nu, à fixer Drago. Il avait l'air tellement, tellement choqué.  
Drago ouvrit la bouche :

« J'ai pas… »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire ? Il n'avait pas d'explication, pas d'excuse. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pris de lever sa baguette comme ça pour faire disparaître les cheveux de Potter. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça maintenant ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Où étaient les Retourneurs de Temps quand vous en aviez besoin ?

Drago fit un pas en arrière et puis fit la chose la plus raisonnable à laquelle il pouvait penser : il fit demi-tour et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Ce n'est que plus tard, en sécurité dans le château, qu'il réalisa qu'il avait fait tomber le badge et l'avait perdu.


	2. Chapter 2

Le monde ne s'était pas écroulé. C'est ce que Drago n'arrêta pas de se répéter la semaine suivante. Et puis, les conséquences avaient été moins terribles qu'elles n'auraient pu l'être.

Les amis de Potter étaient très, très mécontents et ne devaient pas être loin de la crampe au visage à force de jeter des regards mauvais à Drago. Mais il était habitué à pire ; ils n'avaient même pas essayé de lui jeter un maléfice. McGonagall avait retiré cent points à Serpentard et lui avait imposé une retenue. C'était Hagrid qui était chargé de la lui infliger, pour être sûr que ce soit terrible. Mais Drago avait déjà connu ça.

Beaucoup le tenaient pour un héros en secret. Ça, c'était nouveau. Quelqu'un avait réussi à prendre des photos quand Potter était à poil, et pas mal d'élèves de Poudlard avait passé des heures à contempler les photos avec adoration. Ils avaient tendance à lever leur pouce en voyant Drago.

Tout ça aurait été assez amusant, vraiment, s'il n'y avait pas eu comme un poignard logé dans la poitrine de Drago, qui se tordait et s'enfonçait plus profondément à chaque fois que Potter le regardait, à chaque fois que Potter ne le regardait pas, à chaque fois qu'il surprenait quelqu'un à baver sur les photos de Potter, à chaque fois que Potter était obligé de quitter la Grande Salle parce qu'il était gêné, à chaque fois que Drago s'asseyait pour travailler et que ce n'était pas dans l'alcôve. Il n'osait pas y retourner, même s'il savait que Potter n'y irait plus jamais.

Le poignard n'était pas arrivé tout de suite. Ça avait pris deux jours pour qu'il réalise. C'était arrivé au milieu de la nuit, une nuit particulièrement chaude, peuplée de mauvais rêves et de draps collants de sueur, et Drago s'était réveillé en comprenant quelque chose d'un coup : Potter était son ami. Après toutes ces années. Potter était son ami.

Et maintenant il ne l'était plus.

La douleur dans sa poitrine avait commencé à ce moment-là et n'était pas partie depuis.

Il avait pensé à essayer d'expliquer à Potter ce qui s'était passé. Il y avait beaucoup pensé. Il dirait à Potter qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'humilier en public, que tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était arranger ses cheveux.

Mais Potter ne le croirait pas, bien sûr. Et puis, ce n'était pas totalement vrai de toute façon. Ça n'avait jamais rien eu à voir avec ses cheveux. Drago avait compris ça, aussi. Ça avait enfoncé le poignard encore plus loin.

Le bon côté de se balader avec l'impression que quelqu'un lui enfonçait constamment un poignard dans les côtes, c'est qu'il avait la sensation d'être déjà à demi-mort et que ça l'avait apparemment rendu courageux. Et Drago avait eu besoin de courage quand Hagrid l'avait envoyé seul dans la Forêt Interdite pour ramasser autant de renouées que possible. Une variété spéciale, avec plus de goût et un sale caractère, qui était parfaite si vous vouliez faire de l'hydromel de renouée. Autrefois, Drago se serait plaint auprès des officiels d'être forcé d'aider Hagrid dans cette entreprise qui n'était certainement pas à visée pédagogique, mais là, il n'en avait pas la force.

La forêt était sombre et sinistre. Elle sentait le danger et la pourriture et s'accordait parfaitement à l'humeur de Drago. Il trouva facilement un coin d'herbes bien vertes ; il n'eut même pas à aller loin dans la forêt. Il posa de côté la bourse en cuir que Hagrid lui avait donnée et s'agenouilla en faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher les herbes avec ses genoux. Les renouées étaient connues pour ramper jusqu'à leurs victimes, s'enrouler autour d'elles et les emprisonner dans des nœuds fermes et impossibles à défaire. Le truc consistait à cueillir une tige à la fois et à la pétrifier aussitôt. Les renouées poussaient en tous sens, emmêlées les unes aux autres, mais semblaient bien tranquilles – ce qui était trompeur. Cela le fit penser à Potter. Il arracha les tiges et les pétrifia avec jubilation.

Il tressaillit à peine quand quelque chose passa dans les buissons. Il se contenta de relever la tête quand un Sombral descendit en piqué pour attraper un pauvre écureuil sur une branche. Il n'eut même pas envie de hurler quand l'air se déchira à côté de lui et que Potter apparut de nulle part.

Il ne hurla pas mais le poignard dans sa poitrine se tordit. L'espace d'un instant, il se prit à penser que ça avait peut-être été le plan de Hagrid et Potter tout du long. Ils s'étaient entendus pour attirer Drago dans la forêt et se venger de lui. Peut-être faire disparaître ses vêtements et le laisser en pâture aux loups-garous.

Ça aurait été préférable à ce que Potter était visiblement venu ici pour faire. Il s'appuya à un tronc, les mains dans les poches, et fixa Drago. Il voulait parler ; ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

« Je suis occupé », dit Drago sans lâcher des yeux le brin de renouée dans sa main.

Il essayait de s'enrouler autour de son doigt et Drago dut lui jeter un sort. Il le fourra dans le sac en faisant attention de ne pas le casser.

« Je voulais juste te rendre ça. »

Quelque chose fendit l'air et cogna contre l'épaule de Drago. Il vit ce que c'était du coin de l'œil. Le badge « Je soutiens Potty la Pédale ». Il atterrit juste au milieu du carré de renouées. Les herbes s'enroulèrent autour avec délice et il disparut aussitôt.

« Merci beaucoup, Potter. C'était le seul que j'avais, tu sais. »

Drago eut le temps de cueillir trois autres brins de renouée avant que Potter parle à nouveau.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Le poignard s'enfonça un peu plus. Potter avait l'air si blessé.

« J'aime faire des badges. Tu devrais le savoir. »

Drago pouvait presque sentir la colère de Potter monter. Il était silencieux et immobile, mais prêt à exploser à n'importe quel moment. Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose. Peut-être qu'il balancerait un maléfice à Drago et partirait.

« Je veux juste savoir pourquoi, Malefoy. Est-ce que j'ai fait un truc qui t'a énervé, ou bien c'était ton plan depuis le départ ? Quoi, tu attendais juste le bon moment ? Tu attendais que je devienne si con que je te laisse pointer ta baguette sur moi sans rien faire ? Est-ce que tu cherchais un moyen de m'humilier publiquement depuis le jour où je t'ai dit que j'étais gay ? »

Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, à part la vérité.

« En fait, je voulais juste arranger tes horribles cheveux, mais j'ai raté mon sort. »

Bien sûr, la vérité avait l'air d'une mauvaise blague.

« Malefoy », soupira Potter.

Sa voix était un peu tremblante. Comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. Drago releva la tête craintivement. Mais Potter ne semblait pas avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il avait juste l'air déçu, trahi.

« Pourquoi tu me détestes tellement ? Même après que je… Pourquoi ?

— Même après quoi ? »

Potter tapa le sol du pied.

« Tu sais quoi. »

Drago savait.

« Tu t'attendais à de la reconnaissance ?

— A vrai dire, non. Pas venant de toi. Je m'attendais à ce que tu arrêtes de me haïr. Je pensais que ça c'était derrière nous. Je pensais… »

Drago pétrifia le brin de renouée dans sa main avec tellement de rage qu'il la transforma en un morceau de glace verte. Elle scintillait comme une pierre précieuse et Drago la broya en poussière.  
Potter n'avait pas fini.

« Est-ce que tu venais t'asseoir là chaque jour dans l'alcôve, et que tu me détestais ? »

Drago eut une drôle d'envie de rire. Mais le rire ne sortit pas. Il dit :

« Je visais tes cheveux.

— Pour l'amour de Dieu, Merlin, tu peux pas juste… Juste le dire. Juste me dire à quel point tu me détestes. C'est évident, alors pourquoi tu le dis pas ? »

Drago inspira pour se calmer.

« Je visais tes cheveux.

— Malefoy… »

Drago se releva d'un coup.

« Je visais tes putains de cheveux, Potter ! »

Des étincelles jaillirent de sa baguette ; sa gorge lui faisait mal. Potter adapta aussitôt une position défensive, prêt à frapper dans la seconde.

« D'accord. Très bien. J'ai compris. Tu voulais faire disparaître mes cheveux, pas mes fringues. Et c'est une excuse, peut-être ? En quoi c'est moins pire, au juste ? »

Potter examinait son visage comme s'il pouvait y trouver la réponse.

« Ou bien tu es juste dingue ? »

Drago était dingue ; il devint fou précisément à ce moment. Il le sentit arriver. Comme un interrupteur qui claquerait dans sa tête. Il fonça sur Potter sans se soucier que la baguette de celui-ci soit pointée sur lui. La baguette de Drago était tombée par terre. Il s'en foutait. Il plaqua Potter contre un arbre, appuyé de tout son poids sur lui. La baguette de Potter était coincée entre eux deux, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y prêta la moindre attention. Potter le regardait, les yeux aussi écarquillés que quand Drago avait fait disparaître ses vêtements sur le terrain.

« Cette mèche, juste là. »

Drago leva la main et l'attrapa entre le pouce et l'index. C'était la longue, celle qu'il détestait le plus, celle qui s'accrochait toujours à la joue de Potter. Potter y jeta un coup d'œil de côté et puis revint à Drago.

« Je la vois dans mes rêves », dit Drago.

Il la voyait très souvent. Presque chaque nuit.

« C'est la première chose que j'ai vue, tu sais.

— Malefoy », dit Potter tout doucement.

Il l'avait dit de la voix qu'on emploierait pour parler à un dément.  
Drago tira sur la mèche qui était toujours dans sa main.

« Tu étais tout couvert de sueur, le visage tout sale. On était tous sales et en sueur, pas vrai ? C'est comme ça que marche le feu, il transforme tout en sueur et saleté. J'ai levé les yeux et tu étais là, avec cette stupide mèche de cheveux collée à ta joue. Le feu était si fort que j'y voyais presque rien. Je t'ai juste reconnu à cause de tes horribles, horribles cheveux. L'horrible Potter qui était venu me sauver avec ses horribles cheveux. »

Les yeux de Potter étaient plus verts que les renouées.

« Tu penses que je te déteste. Oh, Potter. La vérité est tellement plus atroce. Je suis l'un d'entre eux, maintenant. L'un de ceux que tu détestes tellement. L'un de ces abominables fans auxquels tu essaies d'échapper. Je te déteste pas. Je veux t'acheter plus de chocolat que tu n'es capable d'en manger. Je veux t'emmener à Pré-au-Lard et t'acheter tout un chariot de tartes à la mélasse. Tu vois, je sais même quel est ton dessert préféré. Cette alcôve ? Ce n'est pas mon coin. Je te cherchais. Ça faisait des semaines que j'essayais de trouver ta cachette. Et quand je t'ai trouvé, j'y suis juste retourné pour te revoir. Et tu sais, j'écrirais tous tes essais si tu voulais. Sans te les faire payer. Je pense même que je pourrais me déshabiller devant tout le monde au milieu du terrain si je savais que ça te ferait rire. »

Potter secoua la tête, très lentement.

« Tu ferais pas ça.

— Si. Maintenant, je le ferais, parce que je suis tellement désolé d'avoir… »

Le poignard s'enfonça encore un peu ; Drago n'arrivait plus à parler.

« Tu ferais pas ça, répéta Potter. Malefoy, tu… racontes n'importe quoi. Si je te demandais d'écrire mes essais, tu me dirais d'aller me faire foutre.

— Non, Potter, tu ne comprends pas. Je les écrirais tous pour toi. Je t'assure. Je vaux pas mieux que la petite fille avec les chocolats qui te suit partout et espère qu'elle aura la chance de te faire sourire. »

Potter sourit, comme pour accomplir son vœu.

« Ces chocolats sont généralement remplis de philtres d'amour, tu sais.

— Ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est la même chose, Potter. Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dis. »

Ce qui était terriblement énervant parce qu'ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que leurs fronts se touchaient. Ils respiraient le même air. Potter avait forcément entendu tout ce que Drago avait dit, c'est juste qu'il n'y prêtait pas attention.

« Je suis l'un d'entre eux, maintenant. Un de tes fans écervelés. J'étais juste très doué pour le cacher. »

Potter chuchotait, maintenant :

« Est-ce que tu veux mon autographe, alors ? »

Merlin.

« Ce n'est pas ton autographe que je veux, Potter.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Les yeux de Potter étaient si près, et si verts.

« Je veux… Je veux arrêter d'être ton fan écervelé. Je veux arrêter de me sentir comme ça. C'est de la torture. »

Potter pencha la tête de côté.

« Oh oui, j'imagine. »

Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Drago. Par accident, pensa Drago. Mais ça recommença, une pression chaude et douce qui voyagea jusque dans sa poitrine et y fit fondre le poignard qui s'y trouvait.

« Est-ce que… »

Drago parlait contre les lèvres de Potter, ce qui rendait le fait de respirer difficile. Il recula, juste un peu.

« Est-ce que tu es en train d'être gentil ? »

Un souffle chaud chatouilla le visage de Drago : Potter riait.

« Tu as vraiment une très haute opinion de moi, tout à coup. Je ne suis pas gentil. »

La main de Potter se faufila pour venir se poser sur le bas du dos de Drago.

« Ce n'était pas ma cachette, tu sais. J'ai trouvé cet endroit le jour où tu m'y as vu pour la première fois. J'y suis juste retourné parce que j'espérais t'y voir. »

Les lèvres de Potter se soulevèrent légèrement. Sa main appuya plus fermement contre le dos de Drago.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis ton fan ? J'avais pas vu ça comme ça, mais si c'est le nom que tu veux employer… »

Drago n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour traiter cette information, parce que Potter était à nouveau en train de l'embrasser. De l'embrasser parce qu'il le voulait, ça, c'était une information que Drago avait eu le temps de traiter.

La langue de Potter s'immisça derrière ses lèvres et Drago eut l'impression de tomber en avant, même s'il n'y avait nulle part où tomber, mais c'était l'impression qu'il avait, comme s'il était en train de glisser dans un truc dont il ne pourrait jamais sortir.

Ça aurait dû être terrifiant, mais en fait, ça le rendait heureux. Tellement heureux qu'il éprouva le besoin d'interrompre le baiser pour éclater de rire.

« Tu es Potter », dit-il en riant contre sa joue.

Il embrassa sa pommette, et puis il descendit effleurer de ses dents la mâchoire de Potter, et puis il remonta pour emprisonner le lobe de l'oreille de Potter entre ses lèvres, et puis il laissa glisser sa bouche pour suçoter la peau tendre du cou de Potter.

« Stupide et ridicule Potter », murmura-t-il, la bouche pleine de Potter.

Les cheveux de Potter lui chatouillaient le nez. Drago enfouit son visage dans ce chaos noir et mal coiffé et inspira à pleins poumons de l'air parfumé à la pomme.  
Il lui apparut dans une sorte de brouillard que l'odeur des cheveux de Potter, aussi merveilleuse qu'elle soit, n'était probablement pas responsable de son état quasi-orgasmique.

Les mains de Potter tenaient fermement ses hanches, leurs corps étaient serrés fort l'un contre l'autre. Ils se balançaient l'un contre l'autre, dansaient presque, peut-être même qu'ils étaient en train de léviter au-dessus du sol. Potter soufflait son haleine chaude dans le cou de Drago, et ses dents et ses lèvres envoyaient des petits chocs électriques courir le long de ses nerfs.

Ce fut terminé incroyablement vite. A un moment donné, le plaisir était à son comble, l'instant suivant, il refluait, se moquant bien des tentatives de Drago de le retenir.

Mais quand il rouvrit finalement les yeux et trouva la force de lever la tête, il réalisa qu'en ces quelques secondes, le monde avait changé. Il s'était réveillé dans le monde qu'il avait entraperçu sur le terrain de Quidditch, le monde terne où Potter – Potter dont la tête était appuyée en arrière contre l'arbre, les yeux mi-clos et les cheveux encore pires que d'habitude – brillait plus fort que tout le reste. Mais cette fois-ci, ça n'était pas un problème ; cette fois-ci, il comprit que c'était un monde merveilleux.

Enfin. Drago s'agita un peu. Si on comptait pas les caleçons poisseux et tout ça.  
Potter souriait.

« Tu m'achèteras vraiment un chariot plein de tartes à la mélasse ?

— Oui, promit Drago. Mais une par une. Si je te les achète toutes d'un coup tu en mangeras trop et tu te rendras malade.

— Je vois. Et tu écriras vraiment tous mes essais ?

— Oh que oui ! S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, dès que tu écriras un essai je le recopierai avec joie. »

Potter fronça les sourcils et Drago haussa les épaules.

« Le langage est plein de pièges. C'est trop facile de détourner une phrase. C'est pas ma faute. »

Potter pencha la tête de côté.

« Est-ce que tu te déshabilleras sur le terrain de Quidditch, au moins ? »

Le sentiment de culpabilité que Drago avait éprouvé plus tôt revint d'un coup. Ça ne serait que justice, se dit-il.

« D'accord. Je le ferai. »

Potter éclata de rire.

« Tu dois avoir quelque chose d'impressionnant à montrer. Ça avait l'air impressionnant tout à l'heure. »

Il essaya de prendre un air pervers, mais comme il rougissait ça ne marcha pas trop. Drago eut un sourire éclatant.

« Je crois que je préférerais un show en privé, décida Potter.

— Ça peut s'arranger. Je connais un endroit parfait pour ça. »

Drago sourit largement. Un peu de bon sens finit par réintégrer son esprit et il lança un regard en arrière vers le massif de renouées. Son sac avait disparu. L'herbe était immobile et semblait parfaitement innocente.

« Enfin, si tu m'aides à finir ma retenue. Techniquement, c'est de ta faute si ces putains de renouées ont détruit tout ce que j'avais fait. »

Potter fit semblant de soupirer.

« Pour quelqu'un qui dit qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi, je trouve ton prix assez cher. »

La lèvre de Potter tremblait car il essayait de contenir son rire. Drago se pencha en avant et l'embrassa comme un fou.

« N'importe quoi avec moi, Potter, ça vaut énormément. »

Il n'aurait pas pensé ça avant, mais il était prêt à y croire maintenant, surtout avec Potter qui le regardait comme s'il pensait qu'il avait raison, comme s'il était même prêt à payer le prix.

« Je ferais mieux d'aller sauver ton sac, alors », dit Potter.

Et c'est précisément ce qu'il fit. Il était doué pour ce genre de trucs. Ça donnait envie à Drago de l'embrasser sans arrêt. C'était assez pathétique.

Mais ensuite, Potter se retrouva quasi avalé par l'herbe, et Drago dut aller le sauver, ce qui était assez pathétique de la part de Potter aussi, et Drago se dit que ce truc entre eux pourrait bien marcher en fin de compte.

Ils passèrent la soirée dans leur alcôve. Drago fit apparaître un lit fait maison, et Potter des couvertures. Les couvertures disparurent vite, et le lit n'arrêtait pas de faire des bonds, mais il remplit son rôle.

Potter était allongé sur le côté, appuyé sur un coude, et il jouait avec les cheveux de Drago.

« Tu sais, dit-il avec un sourire béat – le genre de sourires qui n'était possible qu'après plusieurs orgasmes. J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux, moi aussi. »

Drago renifla, fier de lui. Il était d'incroyablement bonne humeur. Un peu plus tôt, la main de Potter s'était baladée sur lui, s'était faufilée entre ses fesses et l'avait caressé là. C'était une sensation étrange, trop intime, qui lui avait laissé une brûlure dont il voulait plus. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir les doigts de Potter. Il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, soudain étrangement conscient de cette partie de son corps.

« C'est bien normal, Potter, dit-il. Tout le monde aime mes cheveux. Ça fait des siècles que les gens admirent les cheveux des Malefoy. Il y a eu des poèmes écrits dessus. Ça, par contre…. »

Drago tendit la main pour attraper une poignée de cheveux sur la tête de Potter.

« On dirait le truc que mes elfes de maison utilisent pour faire la poussière. Aimer ça est clairement un signe de démence.

— Peut-être que je devrais les couper. Ça n'a jamais vraiment marché jusqu'ici, mais qui sait ? »

La prise de Drago sur ses cheveux se resserra.

« N'y pense même pas. Jamais, Potter. »

Potter posa la main sur la poitrine nue de Drago.

« D'accord, dit-il. Respire.

— Ça ne t'irait pas de toute façon. »

Drago lâcha ses cheveux.  
Le lit fit un petit bond.

« Merlin, soupira Potter. Pourquoi tout ce que tu fais apparaître est-il si pénible ?

— Dit celui qui n'en fout pas une. »

La main de Potter descendit le long de son corps et s'enroula autour de son pénis. Il était mou, mais ça n'allait pas durer, pas avec Potter qui le touchait.

« Je n'en fous pas une ? Comment ça se fait qu'il n'y a que moi qui bosse, là, alors ? »

Tout en rouspétant, Potter se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à plat ventre entre les jambes de Drago. Son visage était si près de son entrejambe que c'en était inquiétant. Sa main n'arrêtait pas d'appuyer et de caresser.  
Drago contempla les doigts de Potter.

« Si tu arrives à la lever de nouveau, je pourrais me laisser convaincre de te sauter. »

Potter le fixa sans ciller. Drago sentit sa peau le brûler jusqu'au centre de sa poitrine. Il détourna le regard.

« Si tu veux… » ajouta-t-il.

Potter serra plus fort et souffla de l'air chaud sur le bout de son sexe. Drago frémit.

« Est-ce que je suis en compétition contre ton truc flou ? »

La voix de Potter était si basse, si rauque, que Drago en eut des frissons partout. Son pénis tressaillit contre sa peau.

« Bien sûr, soupira-t-il. Et les innombrables personnes qui m'ont sucé par le passé.

— Innombrables ? »

La langue de Potter vint le taquiner d'une caresse. Drago essayait de ne pas trop gigoter. Un gémissement lui échappa. C'était trop difficile de mentir quand on en était là.

« C'est dur de dénombrer des zéros. »

Les lèvres de Potter se refermèrent autour du bout de son sexe et il tira un peu avant de se retirer.

« Mais le truc flou… Je suis sûr qu'il est incroyable. Je ne tiendrai jamais la comparaison.

— Tu es toujours le meilleur », répondit Drago sans réfléchir.

Potter rit et puis prit son sexe dans sa bouche, donnant raison à Drago. Il fut dur beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

Après ça, Potter s'allongea sur le ventre et laissa Drago faire ce qu'il avait promis. Une fois de plus, Drago jouit, le nez enfoui dans les cheveux de Potter.

Tout collant et très content, toujours enfoncé en Potter, il décida qu'il pourrait faire ça tout sa vie.

Et il allait falloir, se dit-il, sinon il allait passer le rester de sa vie à regretter et à renifler des plumeaux noirs. Il était coincé avec Potter, maintenant.

« Tu leur as dit ? » demanda Drago.

Il chuchotait parce qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque. Des fois ils venaient là pour travailler car ils avaient arrêté de le faire dans l'alcôve qu'ils utilisaient pour d'autres choses.

« Heu », dit Potter.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Granger et Weasley. Ils travaillaient aussi, à deux sièges de là. Enfin, ils travaillaient sans doute, mais ils passaient aussi beaucoup de temps à chuchoter et à regarder Drago bizarrement. Potter leur avait dit que Drago l'aidait avec ses devoirs parce qu'il avait honte de l'incident sur le terrain de Quidditch et qu'il voulait se racheter en lui donnant un coup de main en Potions.

Les amis de Potter n'arrivaient pas à avaler ça, et Drago avait entendu dire qu'ils pensaient qu'un plan machiavélique était à l'œuvre.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment, dit Potter en faisant bien attention de parler à voix basse. Je ne veux pas passer des heures à en parler avec eux. Et c'est exactement ce qui se passera. »

Drago secoua la tête. Il était temps pour lui d'intervenir.

« Granger ! » appela-t-il en ignorant les signes que Potter lui faisait.

Quelqu'un dit « Chuuuut ! » mais Granger et Weasley relevèrent la tête vers lui.

« Je voulais juste vous dire, commença Drago, que Potter et moi sommes amoureux et que nous comptons vivre ensemble quand on aura fini le lycée. Et que nous sommes gay, si ce n'était pas clair au vu de la phrase précédente. »

Weasley cligna des yeux et Granger dit :

« Heu, d'accord. »

Et ils retournèrent à leurs cours.

« Tu vois ? Ça a pris deux secondes », sourit Drago.

Potter le fixait, choqué. Drago ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé d'amour ou de vivre ensemble.  
Drago baissa les yeux vers son livre, les joues en feu.  
Une minute plus tard, Weasley chuchota :

« Harry ? Il plaisante, hein ? »

Potter rit.

« Je sais jamais avec lui », dit-il.

Mais ça avait l'air de lui aller. Suffisamment pour qu'il attrape Drago par le menton et l'embrasse avec enthousiasme.  
Si quelqu'un poussa un petit cri choqué, Drago n'entendit rien.

* * *

**Note**

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...

Je posterai bientôt la suite de Whodunit et de A vot' service. ^^


End file.
